Not Alone
by ingrid-matthews
Summary: Post episode for The Chase. What happens when you realize you really can't go it alone? Another chapter added today, 6 01 06
1. Chapter 1

I had zero choice but to write this. sniffle 

Title: Not Alone  
Fandom: "Avatar: The Last Airbender"  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Post-episode for 2.8 "The Chase". Zuko-centric.  
Summary: What happens when you realize you really can't go it alone?

**Not Alone  
by ingrid**

0o0o0o0o

The night was spent lying on the ground with his ear pressed to Iroh's chest, listening to every wheezing breath, debating whether they were growing stronger or weaker.

_That one seemed all right_. And then, _this one was fainter than the last, I think_ and _perhaps that one was a little better_ and so on, until the dawn rose over the ruins surrounding them.

They were still in the street. Iroh was too heavy for Zuko to move alone, so he did his best to make things comfortable. His jacket folded beneath Iroh's head; a ripped sack found behind some shed did well as a makeshift blanket.

Everything around them will still smoldering, though not as badly as before. While smoke rarely bothered those of the Fire Nation, Iroh's labored wheezing was not a time to revel in this, so Zuko sat on his heels, diligently fanning away the dark wisps snaking around his uncle's face.

Zuko rocked back and forth as he did this, staring off into the distance, his eyes stinging, no doubt from the smoke. Iroh would be rising soon, he thought, ignoring the sick churn of his stomach.

Once he did, they would go back on the mission -- slowly, out of respect for Iroh's injury -- but more wisely this time. Zuko would show more patience and learn from his mistakes, as dear as they were. He would be quick and clever, like the foxsnake, instead of the rash fool he'd been so far.

Oh, and if Azula somehow survived, Zuko would be absolutely sure to kill her before anything else.

Because ... yes ... Azula would have to die at his hand and no other's.

Zuko's dry lips cracked into a grin at this thought and it was only a violent coughing fit from Iroh that brought him back to reality. "I will find you water," he said immediately, ignoring the thin trickle of blood creeping from the corner of his uncle's lip.

Iroh shook his head. "Stay," he said, his grip tight on Zuko's wrist. "There are things I would tell you before I pass."

"You are not passing! Don't ever say that again!" Zuko cried angrily. Iroh's pale face crumbled and Zuko felt the knot in his stomach tighten almost unbearably. He took a deep breath. "Forgive me, uncle. Just ... please do not speak such nonsense." He crooked a finger into Iroh's collar and pulled it even looser, hanging as it was from Zuko's endless tugging. "You will be well. I promise."

"No, my boy, I don't believe so." Iroh sounded so tired. So terribly tired. "Stay with me and let me tell you what I must. For I am surely dying."

Zuko rose, his fingers curling uncontrollably into fists. "Why must you always contradict me? I say you will not die!" The smoke was too thick to bear, that must be it, Zuko thought as hot, wet rivulets ran down his cheeks. Furiously, he wiped them away. "Speak to me no more of dying." He backed away. "I'm going to get water for you. I will make you tea. You will get well."

Iroh sighed and closed his eyes. "As you say, nephew."

_And once you are well, I am going to kill Azula_, Zuko thought, his fingers clenched around the waterbag. He began to search for fresh water and felt a vicious stab of triumph when he found some. He ran back to Iroh's side. "Here, my uncle ..." he said, falling to his knees besides Iroh, pulling open the water bottle's brittle cork. "I found water for you."

It splashed a little and Zuko cursed, but his oaths faded away when he saw ... _that look_ ... on Iroh's face. He'd seen it before -- in father's court of execution, at the end of battles, in the small towns where disease and violence reigned ...

It was the look of encroaching death. This time, there was no denying it.

The water bag fell from his hands and he made no move to stop its contents from spreading out over the dust. "Uncle," Zuko whispered, hardly daring to breath, lest, somehow it took away any of Iroh's precious air.

Iroh's eyes opened halfway, then shut again, revealing a glimpse of grief that pierced Zuko to the heart.

It was a look to change a man's soul. "Uncle," Zuko repeated, desperately, holding onto the old man's hand with shaking fingers. "I know I ask much of you, but I must request one more thing. Please ... whatever may come ... I ask that you hold onto life until I return." He released Iroh's hand and rose. "I beg of you. Until I return."

Somehow, a tiny grin cracked the death mask. "I can't promise," Iroh rasped. "But ... I will try."

Zuko was already on his steed. "That is all I ask."

0o0o0o

Finding the Avatar and his friends wasn't difficult. In fact, _finding_ them was something Zuko excelled in . It was everything else he was a miserable failure at.

But not now. He couldn't fail now.

They made no move when he approached, instead they stood quietly, waiting, as if they were expecting him.

Zuko dismounted. He then did something he hadn't done since the day his father turned him into an outcast. The only difference was, this time?

He felt no shame.

Falling to his knees, Zuko put his forehead to the ground, and said only one word: "Please."

There was a long moment of silence. Zuko could feel their suspicion, but he made no other motions; he didn't plead his case. They knew why he was there and they would either help him or they wouldn't.

That was their choice to make. He couldn't blame them either way. _He_ would hesitate, certainly.

Finally, the Avatar spoke, not to him, but the others. "We need to help him."

Zuko glanced up, hardly daring to hope. The water bender, the one who said she could assist, was already pulling her things together, while her companion stared at him with extreme suspicion.

"You have to be kidding," he said, pointing at Zuko. "You do know who we're dealing with here, right?"

"Be quiet, Sokka," the water bender admonished.

"No, I won't be quiet! I can't believe you'll let yourself be tricked into helping this guy. He doesn't want our help, he wants to lure us into some other trap and it'll be "oh no, we've been stupid" ... all over again!"

The small earth bender traveling with them piped up. "I'm pretty sure this is for real. I met his uncle. He cares for him very much."

"Big deal! He doesn't care about us, except as something he can hang on the wall as a trophy for the Fire Nation."

The Avatar interrupted. "You have a point, Sokka. I'm not going to deny that, but ..." He paused, glancing at Zuko. "But, if he is sincere, this is an opportunity we might not get again. An opportunity for peace."

"What?" Sokka sounded bewildered. "We save the old guy and everything is okay again? You have to be kidding me."

"It's a start," said the Avatar, holding out his slim hand to Zuko. "Which is better than nothing."

Zuko stared at the Avatar's hand for a long moment, before taking it and allowing him to help him rise to his feet. "My uncle is still where he fell," he said. He turned to the water bender. "Can you really help?"

She shrugged. "I can try my best."

Zuko nodded, allowing them to escort him to the great flying bison, who peered at him with wary eyes. He climbed aboard, as if in a daze. This is a dream, he thought as the beast took to the skies, the unlikeliest of all companions surrounding him.

Whether it was a nightmare or not, only time would tell.

0o0o0o

Iroh was still breathing, but barely, by the time they returned. The water bender took her place by his side and sent them away, to the far end of the street to begin her work.

Zuko busied himself with making a fire, which took seconds. He tried to make tea, but he wasn't very good at it. The earth bender took over at the pot, while the Avatar sat quietly in a meditative position, looking into the flames.

Sokka merely sharpened his knife and glared at Zuko, without blinking.

That was fine. Zuko, for the first time in his life, was too heartsick to feel anger, too tired for rage. He waved away the tea the earth bender offered, before remembering himself.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, taking the cup. "My manners are poor and I'm distracted."

She laughed softly. "That's okay. I'm not that polite either, or so some people tell me." She paused. "Katara's a good healer. It's their specialty, water benders."

Zuko clutched the tea cup so tightly, it might have shattered in his hand. "I hope so."

Sokka snorted. "Yeah and once he's better, it's back to business as usual, I'm sure. Just give us a running start, okay?"

"Sokka," the Avatar sighed. "Not now."

"I understand your anger," Zuko said. "I can only promise you on my honor that my seeking harm upon you is over. Whether my uncle is healed or not." He took a sip of the tea, scalding as it was. "I ... I am done with this. I have failed in many things, but I will not sacrifice my soul for my father's deadly ambition. No more."

Sokka snorted again, but didn't reply.

The Avatar picked up a stick and began to trace small designs in the soot-covered dirt. "You don't have to be alone, you know ..."

Zuko put down the cup, his jaw tight. "Yes. I do. But thank you for the offer."

"Offer?" Sokka looked up, horrified. "Wait ... what offer?"

The Avatar rose and nodded toward an approaching figure. "Katara's coming, I think."

Heart pounding, Zuko jumped to his feet. The water bender looked exhausted, almost stumbling as she walked and Zuko's heart sank.

_She couldn't do it. Uncle is dead and I am truly alone. I did not listen to him. I did not tell him that he is more a father to me than Ozai ever was. He was the father of my heart and I abandoned him and was unkind. Now he is dead and I will never speak to him again. This is how I am punished. Oh, my uncle ..._

The Avatar stood beside him, his slight hand resting on Zuko's arm. Zuko didn't care, especially when Katara's pushed the damp hair away from her eyes. They were bloodshot and he waited to hear the fateful words ...

"I think he'll live," she said, breaking into a weak smile. "I think I did it."

Beside him the Avatar blew out a relieved breath, as did the earth bender. Sokka shrugged, but Zuko ... he could hardly believe his ears. "He ... lives?"

Katara nodded, her eyes kind. "Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

Zuko was off and running, even before she finished. Even from afar, he would see Iroh sitting up, rubbing his head, as if he'd woken up from a particularly deep nap.

Zuko nearly skidded into him, before dropping to his knees and pulling him into a tight embrace. Shamelessly, he cried, as a boy might upon a parent's shoulder and Iroh patted his back, making shushing noises.

"My poor boy, tell me, what is wrong now?" Iroh asked softly, the familiar twinkle of laughter in his voice. "Did you spill all the tea? If so, don't worry yourself so greatly over it. I'm sure we can find some more."

"You know why I'm crying, you old fool," Zuko exclaimed, suddenly laughing through his tears. He pulled back and looked at his exhausted, disheveled uncle, thinking it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. "And why is everything always my fault?"

"Isn't it?" Iroh asked, before laughing along with his nephew, their joy echoing down the street.

0o0o0o

A day and a night passed, with Iroh nearly as good as new by the second sunset.

A quiet understanding stood between all of them, except for Sokka, who seemed angrier and more confused as time passed, but Zuko respectfully ignored his tantrums.

He was so relieved at his uncle's recovery, the young idiot could have thrown a punch and Zuko would have let it land without incident. As far as Zuko was concerned, they could go on their way, never cross paths with him again and he'd be quite satisfied. He would travel with his uncle and, if he were lucky, kill Azula the first chance he got.

Life would be just fine after that.

The Avatar seemed to want something else, but didn't appear to know how to go about asking for it. The others also seemed to be waiting for something, but what, Zuko couldn't say.

It was Iroh, as usual, who broke the uncomfortable impasse, over, as usual, a steaming cup of tea. "So, I suppose you'd wish us to travel with you from now on?"

The Avatar smiled brightly. "I'd like that very much."

For the first time, the exact same expression of confused horror came over Zuko _and_ Sokka's faces. "Uncle ..." Zuko hissed.

"Aang," Sokka said, holding his head as if it hurt. "You cannot be serious."

"I'm very serious," Aang said, speaking directly to Iroh. "It is the only way. For people of the four nations to walk this path together, along with the Avatar. It's the only way we can save the world. The Fire Nation can't be left out of it. We will never be at peace, never be a whole, unless you are with us."

"I am a retired general," Iroh said, stroking his beard. "I'm not very knowledgeable in the ways of peace, but I think I see what you mean." He looked up. "What do you think, Zuko? Should be travel with these kind people and stop the war from destroying us all, or should we walk alone and wait for Azula to come along and kill us? Because I don't think we'll get away from her twice. She's a very ... determined ... young lady."

Zuko swallowed hard. "Uncle, while I am grateful, we can't forget that these people ..."

"Saved my life. Saved your life, too, probably, and wish to save the entire world, if they can get the help they need. But ..." Iroh shrugged. "As always, I will leave the final decision up to you."

Zuko blinked. The voices inside screamed in protest -- '_your honor! your throne! your pride! your birthright_!' -- but something ... something else stirred as well. Like a sunrise, realization rose within him; that the wild fight he'd waged for all those things might not have been worth it.

In truth, the throne was Iroh's, not Ozai's. Ozai stole it from his brother, and the Fire Nation had suffered for it, greatly. The war had cost them dearly, their best and brightest were dead and the nation had turned away from its history as a cultured, good people, into something harder ... something hated. His land had not benefited from the war, not in any way that truly mattered and why should Ozai be allowed to run wild with his rage ...

When Iroh could do so much more for their people? So many better things and for the first time, Zuko saw things in a greater -- clearer -- light.

"We don't need to be at war, do we?" he asked softly.

The Avatar nodded in agreement. "We don't. If there is harmony among the elements ..."

"The entire world will be at peace," Zuko finished for him. He glanced at Iroh. He had made his decision. "I think I will listen to your wisdom in this matter, uncle."

Iroh raised an eyebrow at him. "You said you're going to listen to me? Now I think I'm really going to drop dead."

Zuko addressed Aang. "We will share this journey with you. Your burdens will be ours, as your battles. Our fate will be as one, I say this as son of the Fire Lord."

"A very trustworthy reference," Sokka muttered, crying out in pain when Katara's whacked him on the arm. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

Zuko ignored him. There would be trouble, of that there was no doubt, but for now ... there was something greater on the horizon. Without him even realizing it, Zuko's ambitions had grown, matured into something more encompassing then merely gaining the love of a mad father ... he could gain the respect of an entire world. A world he would help to save.

And for the first time, Zuko thought, glancing at those surrounding him -- he was not alone.

0o0o0o

the end

If you enjoyed it, reviews are always appreciated. :D


	2. Flight

Somehow, this story developed more than I originally thought it would. Who knew? -grin-

Title: Not Alone - Flight  
Fandom: "Avatar: The Last Airbender"  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Post-episode for 2.8 "The Chase". Zuko-centric.  
Summary: What happens when you realize you really can't go it alone? Now that Zuko and Iroh's with the gang, it's tension waiting to happen.

* * *

If anything, there was some amusement in watching his uncle ride atop the shaggy head of the flying bison, his eyes closed, with a look of heavenly contentment on his face.

Of course, Iroh would love such a means of travel, but for Zuko the feeling of not being in control was almost unbearable. If he weren't a thousand feet in the air, he might have gotten off and walked, never mind what he'd promised.

Promised. By the ancestors, had he really done such a thing? He'd been so sure at that moment, so full of clarity ... but now flying aboard this strange beast with his former enemies, doubt began worm its unpleasant way into his thoughts.

How could he and these ... children ... depose a Fire Lord as powerful as Ozai? Would the people of the Fire Nation accept such a thing? He'd never heard any grumblings against the current state of affairs, but then again, who would dare to grumble against a man as powerful -- and cruel -- as Ozai?

No one who valued their skin, Zuko thought bitterly, the tight scar over his eye starting to itch as it sometimes did. He ignored it. "Can this thing fly a little faster?" he yelled over the whistle of chill wind blowing over them.

"No," replied Sokka crankily. He turned, wide-eyed with innocence, to his sister, whose glare was colder than the wind. "I'm only saying that because I've asked! And the answer is always no!"

The girl wasn't convinced. "Were you raised on an ice float?"

"Maybe I was," Sokka replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

Zuko sighed at this exchange. He was going into war with children. And his uncle, whom he loved, but seemed just that side of too-quirky to be an effective warrior any longer.

Then again, there was the Avatar, but upon closer inspection, he seemed years away from gaining his full strength. Strange as it seemed, the little blind earth bender appeared to be the gravest and toughest of the entire group, but ...

Blind. Tiny. Angry at the world ... not unlike Zuko himself, and he smiled slightly. Maybe that wasn't a plus after all.

He glanced down below and saw the green fields of some corner of the Earth Nation seemed unblemished by any of Azula's war machines. "Perhaps we should land down there, in that valley. The surrounding mountains should give us some protection against surprise attacks. We can always fly up and over if Azula tracks us here."

"Isn't she dead?" Sokka asked.

"I'd never be that lucky," Zuko replied darkly. "And we know for sure her companions still live, but their loyalty to the cause is suspect without Azula to ... inspire ... them, I'm sure."

"I don't know ..." Aang sounded hesitant. "What do you think, General?"

Iroh laughed long and hard at the honorific. "It's been many years since I've been called 'general' and to be honest, I haven't missed those days, so please, call me 'Iroh'. As for landing, I think it's a good idea, as long as we aren't fooled into thinking we are invulnerable. My nephew is correct in assuming his sister not only lives, but now lives for the moment she can kill us all with a single blast of fire."

"Sister problems," quipped Sokka, as the bison drifted in circles over the valley. "I know them well."

Katara's eyes narrowed. Her lips twitched up in annoyance, but she didn't reply.

Zuko had to repress a smile and wondered at the feeling. It had been a very, very long time since he'd felt so ... normal. "I'd be happy to trade, but even you don't deserve a sibling like Azula." He pointed to a vast clearing, just beyond the tree line. "There. I think we can set up an excellent base past the pines."

"Are you sure, nephew?" Iroh asked, pulling on his beard. He pointed to a more distant area. "Because over there seems a bit more level."

Zuko sighed. "There are tea plants in my spot."

"Land the bison!" Iroh cried as Aang pulled on the reins. "Right where my nephew pointed. Yes, that's it ... right near the tea."

* * *

Zuko wasn't easily impressed, but there was something about the efficiency and speed at which the group set up camp that made him take notice. They'd learned much during their months on the run, that much was apparent and he did his feeble best to help, but in truth, he was better at giving orders than being part of a team.

"Put those over there," he said imperiously at one point, trying to organize the sleeping gear.

Katara, who was struggling with a tall pile of blanket rolls, shook her head. "They'll get wet over there. It's rained here recently. The grass is dry but the ground isn't."

"How do you know that?" Zuko asked, regretting it the minute she made a small hand motion and a wash of water squirted from the ground, hitting him in the chin. He spluttered, as everyone chuckled. For a brief second, familiar rage flooded him, but he paused as the water dripped from his face. The laughter wasn't unkind and, well, she was right. "Okay," he said, with a shrug. "Then put them over there."

"Your majesty is too kind," Sokka snipped. "Shall we set up your throne closer to the stream or more in the shade?"

"The stream," Zuko replied, bending a tiny bit of heat toward the bottom of Sokka's feet. It took a moment or two, but soon Sokka was dancing and shouting in pain as his shoes smoked. He ran shrieking toward the water as everyone howled with laughter. "See how refreshing it is?"

"Listen, you ..." Sokka growled, but the laughter drowned him out. He stomped out of the stream and returned to his work without another word.

Iroh merely did what he did best, which was sit and make giant pots of tea atop a roaring fire. Aang sat with him, drinking, particularly captivated by everything Iroh said. "This is quite the business, trying to overthrow a Fire Lord. I don't think it's ever been done, at least not by an outsider. Although within the royal family, that's another matter entirely."

"How did Ozai take the throne from you?" Aang asked innocently.

Iroh stared into his tea, his face setting into a hard mask. "The same way men have taken things from their brothers for centuries. By trickery and, if that doesn't work, by force. I suppose, in a way, I'm lucky to still be alive. My father was not so lucky."

Zuko glanced up at this, listening. The confusion of those terrible days were still little more than a blur in his mind (his poor mother!) but perhaps now would be a good time to learn the truth.

But Iroh wasn't being that forthcoming. Not yet. "Not that I wasn't somewhat relieved that someone else had taken on the terrible burden of ruling the Fire Nation," Iroh shrugged. "It's not an easy place to run, as you might imagine."

"My teacher said that fear only works for a short time and that those ruled by it always find their courage in the end," Aang said. "So it's better to rule with wisdom, because while people can turn brave, they rarely grow smarter."

Iroh laughed heartily. "Your teacher is a man I would have liked."

"I think you would have," Aang replied, somewhat sadly. A pebble clattered to the ground beside him, followed by a small rain of rocks. "Hey!" he yelled as he was pelted. "What are you doing!"

"So you wanna learn Earthbending or not?" Toph yelled, a wiggle of her finger making large boulders dance through the air in circles, like a juggler's balls. "Because you don't have all day."

"I don't?" Aang asked, confused. He quickly jumped over a huge flying rock that flew his way.

"Not when I'm teaching you," she shot back, as around her, the earth spiked and crumbled in astonishing patterns. "So get over here and start working."

"Right," Aang said, quickly bowing to Iroh before following Toph to the rockier edges of the valley.

Zuko took his place, slowly settling into a cross-legged position next to his uncle and picked up a fresh serving of tea. "These are children," he whispered past the rim of his cup. "We can't defeat Azula and usurp Ozai with a gang of kids and a flying ... thing."

"Those are pretty talented kids," Iroh replied mildly. "And they've held up on their own pretty well against Azula ... and you ... for a while now. If you don't mind me saying so, nephew, I fear we need them more than they need us."

"I don't need ..." Zuko hissed, then quickly corrected himself. He took a deep breath, trying to clear away the vestiges of anger that simply refused to budge. "All right, there is the Avatar. But he seems weak compared to what he's supposed to be according to legend."

"Even legends have to start somewhere. Maybe our job will be to help him realize his potential," Iroh said, with a meaningful glance. "He doesn't know firebending, does he? That's a skill you can easily share."

"Me? You're a much better firebender than I am."

Iroh laughed. "You compliment me too much, Zuko. No, I'm too slow when it comes to teaching." He leaned in close to whisper, "This may surprise you, but I can be a little lazy at times."

"You don't say," Zuko replied dryly.

Iroh shrugged, grinning. "I'm an old man. I need lots of breaks. That's why I think you'd be the better teacher. You are driven, as well as tireless, focused on your goals with a powerful intensity. These are qualities I think our young Avatar might do well to learn, along with firebending."

"How can I teach that?" Zuko put down the now-empty tea cup with an impatient gesture. "You either want something or you don't. Besides, I don't even know what my goals are now. Everything is mixed up." He sighed. "I've never felt like this before, Uncle ... so unsure."

Iroh squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "I hate to say it but that's what happens when you grow up. Everything becomes more and more muddled." He laughed, patting his own large girth. "Look at me. Doesn't get much more muddled than this."

"Great," Zuko muttered. Tiredly, he rubbed his hands over his hair, a little surprised at how long it had grown in such a short time. "I guess it could be worse."

In the distance, there was a crash, as Aang's earthbending lesson took a downturn. Zuko and Iroh ducked away from a cloud of dust caused by a rock fall, as Sokka's loud protests echoed through the camp.

Aang blushed. "Sorry," he said cheerfully, as Toph shook her head.

"I take that back," Zuko said, his shoulders slumping. "It's as bad as it can be."

* * *

The early evening was chill, especially to someone used to heat as Zuko was. He hated cold of any type and sat huddled by the stream's edge, hugging himself, his teeth grit against chattering. A few feet away the waterbender worked, creating intricate waves of liquid streaming through the air, sometimes playfully, sometimes with a violence that surprised him. As a firebender he never thought much of waterbending as an effective weapon, but it had a subtle power that Zuko could see as eventually commanding his respect.

She finished, looking quietly pleased with herself. Zuko hesitated before speaking; he was always uncomfortable talking to people as equals -- it was something he wasn't ever shown how to do. Still, he'd have to learn eventually, he guessed.

"Very ... um ... nice," he said, hesitantly. Wait, maybe that was the wrong word ... nice. Waterbending was a hard-won skill, 'nice' might be an offensive term. "I mean, very impressive."

Surprisingly, she seemed to understand his intention, as clumsily put forward as it was. "Thank you. And I was aiming for nice." She raised her hands and huge wall of water rose, then crashed back into the stream. "That's me trying for impressive."

Zuko grinned. "Very impressive. Though not quite as impressive as your healing skills."

Katara sighed, rubbing her hands off on her pants before sitting down beside him. Leaning back, propped up on her hands, she looked out over the rippling stream, her expression contemplative. "I didnt' think so when I first learned them. I thought they were a punishment."

"Why?"

"They were the only skill women were allowed to be taught, according to the masters. I had to fight to be allowed to learn waterbending, but that was only after I mastered the healing skills. I wanted to be a warrior, not a nursemaid."

"Yet you know that on a battlefield, you'd be more valuable than any warrior. Someone who can heal a soldier's wounds on the spot, as soon as they are hurt? You'd have a huge, tireless army at all times; your side could never be defeated. If the Fire Nation had healers such as you ..."

To Zuko's surprise, the girl flushed a bright red. "I never looked at it that way. Although I'm grateful I had the skill when needed."

"I am as well," Zuko replied gravely. "I ... my uncle ... is very ... dear to me." The admission was humiliating in a way, but it was the truth. Zuko had no idea how he would have survived with Iroh dead. Probably, he'd have gone out in a blaze in misery, dying at either Ozai or Azula's cruel hands, his short life meaningless. "So, I thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied cheerfully. "It's worked out for the best. We're working together now, instead of against each other and you can teach Aang firebending."

"It's not as simple as that. Firebending takes a certain ... frame of mind," Zuko replied doubtfully. "I'm not sure Aang has the ... fire ... needed to work the element, if you'll excuse the pun."

"You'd be surprised," Katara replied. Her brown eyes were serious, more serious-looking than a young girl's eyes should be, Zuko thought. "Aang has a lot inside of him that he's barely tapped into yet, but from what I've seen ... " She shuddered slightly. "I wouldn't underestimate him, that's all."

"I don't," Zuko said, rising to his feet. He stared out over the now-dark sky. "I just have my doubts."

"I guess we all do, just about different things," she replied, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on her folded arms. "But we can't give into those. We're not going to get a second chance. No one is."

"Easier said than done." Politely, Zuko put his hands together and formally bowed. "Good evening, Waterbender. May you wake in good health, with no sword above you."

Katara gave him a strange look. "That has to be a Fire Nation saying."

"It is," Zuko replied, walking away. "A wise one too."

She shook her head, turning back to the water. "I think I'll just say good-night, Prince Zuko. Sleep tight."

Sleep tight, indeed, he thought, looking around the crowded campfire where most of the group was already out cold, snuggled in their sleep bags. He wondered if he'd sleep at all, but once settled in beside his snoring uncle, Zuko felt an odd peace overcome him. He stared up at the twinkling stars, taking a moment to count them as he once did with his mother, until they melded into an endless quilt of light ... then darkness, as dreams took over and for the first time in a long time, they were blissfully blank, filled only with calm and darkness.

It was best sleep he'd get for quite a while to come.

0o0o0o

the end?

Now I'm not sure. There might be more. Anyway, I appreciate the reviews and would love to hear anything you might have to say. Thanks for reading!


End file.
